


Time to Get up and Other one shots

by EzmEmily



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Mag's hates getting up, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleeping Together, partners, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Magnus are asleep at home when you get a phone call summoning you both to work in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/gifts).



You and Magnus were both in a deep sleep. You both had been working hard on a case and it was hell to catch a fleeing killer, but you both caught up with him and caught him. Good. Another killer off the streets 

You had your back facing Magnus and he had his legs tangled with your and his arms were wrapped around your waist. His chin was resting on your shoulder, nuzzling your neck in his sleep. Both of you were naked due to your affections for one another later that night

Suddenly the sound of your phone beeping in the middle of your dream stirred you awake 

You were about to switch on the bed side lamp and pick up the phone but the pair of arms wrapped around you stopped you pulling you back into the warm covers and a warm chest

"Leave it" Magnus groaned into your shoulder 

"It might be important, could be Kurt"

"Don't care" He mumbled 

You pulled yourself out of his arms only to drape his arm over your chest under your breasts and started kissing your back, shoulder and neck

"Please leave it and come back to bed" 

The phone stopped ringing 

"Oh what the hell" You say turning around and embracing Magnus

Magnus kissed you on the shoulders and neck

"Hmmm since we're awake" He purred 

"Mmmmm you beast" You giggle as he rolled on top of you 

You were just about to kiss him when a familiar sound rang though killing the romance 

"Fuck" Magnus sighed flopping onto his back letting out an annoyed sigh 

You rolled over and picked up the phone 

"Hello..............Oh you are kidding.......do you really need us......ok.........We are on our way"

You hung up and looked at Magnus

"That was Kurt. He say's they have found a body in the field. And its a nasty one. A new case babe"

"Can't this bloody town go one day or at least a week with out a murder" Magnus groaned into the pillow

"Tell me about it. But everyone is needed, so come on up you get" you said patting him

He didn't move 

"If you get up now we may just have time for a quicky in the shower" you purred 

"I'm up, I'm up"


	2. Sick

Being sick sucked, your stomach felt like it had been kicked in and your head did to. Your nose was blocked and your eyes were puffy. This was the worst case of the flu you have ever had. You had been in bed all day tossing and turning and running to the bathroom to rid whatever was left in your stomach. You could not be more unhappy

Well Magnus your boyfriend was unhappy to. He hated seeing you in such a state and wanted to stay home to watch you, but you told him that Wallander will have a field day if he did not turn up

And so with much huffing he left for work, without you

You finally got to sleep around 1 in the afternoon, you had been up all night throwing up and with a splitting headache

Magnus was to and tried to make you feel better but that was hard when you were running to the bathroom every 10 minuets  
\---------------------------------------------------  
You woke up when you heard the sound of running water. You headache was gone now and a quick look in the mirror you could see your eyes were back to normal.

Good you thought

You were confused to why you could hear running water, you looked at the clock. Magnus was not due home for hours and you had been sleeping all afternoon

You leaned over and got your gun out of your bedside table, it was loaded so you just cocked it and listen for any other sounds. Either Magnus had left the shower on again or someone was here. This is what being a cop did to you

You got out of bed and slowly made your way down the hall to the bathroom, when you got to the door you threw open the door and pointed your gun at the shape standing over your bath

You were shocked and silly when you saw Magnus standing over the bath sloshing the water to get some bubbles going

"Shit sorry babe, I thought someone was in the house" you said un-cocking your gun and hiding it behind your back

"Really because it is rather common for a killer to brake in a have a bath"

"Ok mister sarcasm" You said putting your hands on your hips "I'm sorry"

"Its ok sweetheart" Magnus said with a smile "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better still a little snotty but the sickness is gone and my eyes and head don't hurt"

"Glad to hear it. I felt so bad about leaving you home alone this morning and I thought I'd come home and look after you. I ran you a bath"

"Awwwww that is so sweet of you, thank you"

"Your welcome love"

\---------------------------------------------------

The bath was amazing. The warm water and bath bombs that Magnus had got from Lush on the way home worked their magic, the were your favorite and you were so relaxed and the added bonus was that you were feeling so much better than hours ago

You finally got out the bath, any longer and you would look like an old lady 

You dried and dressed in your felt PJ's that Magnus had placed on the counter for you, he was being so sweet tonight 

You went back into your bedroom to find him sitting on the bed with a take out menu and a phone

"I thought you would like some take out for dinner. Since I suck at cooking and I don't want to make you more ill"

You chuckled and sat down next to him 

"I'd love take out, I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving. I could murder a burger"

Magnus smiled "Burger it is"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Magnus were sitting curled up in bed watching TV and snuggling 

The sickness was gone and you were almost back to your old self, a good nights sleep and you would be right as rain 

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked 

"Good, I'm almost normal again"

"That's great, will you be able to come back to work tomorrow? I really need help. I need my partner"

You beamed "New case?"

"Yeah, and it's a nasty one"

"Details" 

"Well a couple of kids were hanging around in a abandoned building and found this woman just hanging in the door way of one of the upstairs flats"

"Christ, I bet those kids will be having nightmares for a while, seeing a body just hanging there, but she must have killed herself"

"What we all thought. But we got the report back and she had traces of strychnine in her stomach. She had been dead for days and she didn't die quickly. And she could not have hanged herself in a door way, the was no chair to stand on and the is no ledge to stand on. She was put there, as some sort of display"

"My God"

"I really need you. I need your advise on this when we are working"

"Don't worry" You said tracing his cheek "I'll be there"

The pair of you turned off and settled down fro the night 


	3. Bad Dreams

You were sleeping, you were tired as hell. You and Magnus had been working non stop with Kurt to catch some madman who was killing random women

The Swedish Ripper or the Swedish Ed Gein the press around the world were calling it. And it made your jobs hell with the press in your face asking questions 

You tracked the killer to his home, due to a piece of evidence he left and you matched it to your data base and found that your man had been in prison for sexual attacks on woman and had been profiled as a psychopath, and now he had done the worst and killed. When you kicked in the door and arrested him you got a good look in his house 

It was the real house of horrors. It was like walking into the Texas Chainsaw Massacre

You had ran out of the house into a blaze of police cars, ambulance and press cars, and you threw up there and then closely followed by Magnus and then Kurt 

Back at the station you sat at your desk shaking and trembling. You could not get the sight of that house out of your head. You wanted to go back and burn the place down to the ground and everything in it, sitting in the car with Magnus throwing up in a bag beside you, you lost count of how many bodies they brought out and how many they were digging up in the garden. Kurt had ordered a complete search of the place and what they were finding was awful 

Magnus had been giving his statement and had come in to get you to take you home, Kurt had given you both a few days off 

You and Magnus must have tossed and turned for most of the night, till you both finally fell asleep tiredness getting the best of you

But you were worked when you felt yourself being kicked, you woke up to see Magnus tossing around like he was fighting a invisible man, he was screaming and tears rolled down from his scrunched up eyes

You shot up and tried to wake him

"Mag's baby wake up, wake up. Its only a dream baby, please wake up" 

Magnus's eyes shot open and he bolted up with a scream and you jumped up and wrapped your arms around his, hugging him close 

"It's ok now I'm here its ok, your safe, your safe"

Magnus began to cry "Oh God" he sobbed

"Shhhhh, shhhhhhh. It was just a dream"

He suddenly shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom and you ran to follow him. Standing outside you tried to block out the sound of him being sick. When all the noise was over you walked in to see him trembling and white as a sheet, head in the toilet bowl

"Let it all out baby, there's a good man" You said rubbing his back

You helped him back to bed and went back into the bath room to get a cloth to wipe the sweat away and cool him down a bit

"Do you want a drink of water sweetheart" I asked him

Magnus nodded and sat up a bit in bed 

After you got him a drink you sat beside him in bed and rubbed his shoulders 

"Do you feel better now" You asked

"It was horrible. That house. That fucking house" he said choking up

"Shhhhhhh it will be fine"

"How can I be fine after seeing that"

"It will take time sweetheart. We just need time. I am just as shocked and sickened as you, best we can do is ignore the news and rest"

"I love you" Magnus said with tears in his eyes "I don't ever want you to be in that sort of thing. I am more worried about you after that, your face in the station"

"I love you too sweetheart" 

And you hugged him

"I don't think I'll be sleeping for the rest of the night" 

"I'll stay up with you" 

You and Magnus settled down with your arms around each other in the glow of the bedside lamps, keeping each other safe


	4. Who Say's Romance is Dead

It was way past 10 o clock and you should be at home relaxing with Magnus. Cuddling in bed watching TV or eating dinner talking about your day even though you had the same job. But no. You were here tapping away at the computer, typing up a report for Kurt. But all you can think about is going home to your Magnus 

Finally when the repost was typed and looked over you sent it to Kurt and you were up and out of the building after collecting your bag and car keys 

Before you started the drive home you sent a quick text to Magnus

*Hello honey, I'm finished with the bloody report and I'm on my way home, so get your cuddle arse in gear*

25 minuets went by and no reply. He must have run out of charge 

Finally you got in the door and the first thing you notice is all the lights are out. Apart from the soft glow up stairs, the light melted down the steps and you could see little things dusted on them

A closer inspection revealed them to be rose petals, blood red ones 

"Magnus honey" you called 

No reply 

You took off your coat and hanged it next to Magnus's one, so he was home. You placed your bag down and started up the stairs a little bit to overjoyed, being careful not to tread on the petals 

This was really sexy you had to admit, for a little bit now romance had been difficult. You both were always working and chasing killers and not to mention the paperwork. It had been hard for you both to make love. You were lucky if you did it once a week 

You followed the petal trail up the stairs and along the hallway, you got more giddy when you found they lead under the door of your bedroom. You opened the door and were greeted by the amazing smell of roses and some kind of sweet smell. The bed was covered in rose petals, red and white and in the corner of the white and red sheets you could see some petals shaped into a heart The room was also dotted with candles giving the room a warm feel to it

You could feel tears in your eyes, this was so beautiful 

"Do you like it darling"

You spun round to see Magnus in the doorway, he was dressed in a black button up shirt parted at the top to show his chest along with dark jeans and black socks. And he was wearing one of his smiles that you knew far to well what it lead to

"Mag's baby. I...I..I" You had no clue what to say

Magnus walked over and wrapped you up in his arms your chin rested on his chest looking him up in the eyes 

"I know how you have been feeling like we have not had much time for romance. So...I got this set up"

"You brilliant, sexy thing you. I love it. I love you"

Magnus cupped my face and whispered "I love you too" And she lead you over to the bed, sweeping you up in his arms and lowered you on the petal covered bed as if you were made of glass  
\---------------------------------------------------------

You both lay there, utterly spent tangled in the bed covers and rose petals. And you could not be more happy snuggled up to Magnus who way panting like crazy

"Mmmmmm baby that was amazing" You purred in his ear "What a man you are"

Magnus threw one of his arms behind his head in a relaxed position and the other one he wrapped around you

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it sweetheart"


	5. Four Paws

Today was one of those rare quit days in Ystate police station. A day were there was no murders, no drug deals, not even telling off teenagers making other peoples lives hell. Just quite. 

And boring. You would rather be out in the field chaseing down criminals than having to sit here in the station in your office being bored and thorwing screwed up paper balls though the mini hoop over your bin

"God I'm bored" You muttered to the ceiling

Just then there was a knocking at your door 

"Come in" you said without looking at the door

The door clicked open "Darling"

You looked to see your boyfriend and partner Magnus standing in the doorway 

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"There is something going on I think you might like, and it beats the shit out of paperwork or just sitting looking like a zombie" He smiled

"Funny" you huffed as you got up and followed Magnus out the door

————————————————————-

Everybody was gathered around the long table that was used for staff meeting or when we got together to talk about a case

"What's all fuss" you ask Magnus

"Go over and look" he smiled

You looked over the crowd of people and a big smile spread across your face

There was a box in the middle of the table and it was filled with Alsation puppies.

"Say hello to the new dog unit" Kurt said to everyone "Well when they grow up and are trained"

They were all so cute, all floppy ears and wet shiny noses

Kurt handed out each puppy to a uniformed officer that were chosen for the dog unit. You were about to go back to your office and get on with some work when you heard a little whine in the box. You peaked inside the box and there you could see was a smaller puppy. Much smaller than the others. It had black and dark brown fur and shiny blue eyes, it was the cutest thing you had ever seen

"Hey buddy" you cooed as you picked him up

The puppy barked happily and licked your chin, happy that it now had someone paying attention to him, yep it was a he

"Hey Kurt, you missed one"

Kurt looked at the puppy and sighed

"He's too small to be a police dog. They must have left the runt in"

Those words annoyed you ...runt...small

"Just because he is on the small side does not mean he can not be a police dog" you snapped

"All the officers have a dog. I guess I have to take him back"

"No you will not"

You knew what would happen if they could not find a home for him

"I will take him"

"Fine. Do what you want" Kurt said and walked off

You walked back to your shared office with Magnus, he was sitting in at his desk tapping at his computer

"Darling, would you mind going down to the morgue and getting the autopsy report on the Jones case.....and what the hell is that"

You rolled your eyes

"A puppy Magnus. You know four legged mammal considered to be man's best friend, and is the baby vision of a dog"

"I know what a puppy is Y/N. What I mean is why is it in here"

"He was left in the box. Kurt thinks he's too small to be a police dog"

Magnus looked the puppy over

"He is on the small side"

"Yes but thats not the point. Don't you think it's a little unfair"

"Kinda"

"Anyway I said I keep him"

"You said what. Darling don't you think it will be a little unfair to him. I mean were are home late and there is no one home all day. And you know that's bad for a dog"

"I know. But I was thinking I could train him, I have that knowledge. My dad used to train dogs you know, and he can come to work with us. You know learn on the job"

"I suppose. I don't get a say do I"

"Nope" you giggle "I you worried he will take your place as my number one cuddler. Your right"

"Great now I got to compete with a dog" he said annoyed

"Just kidding love"

"So what are you going to call him"

"Marson"

(cookies for anyone who got the reference)


End file.
